The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center?s Media Preparation Facility supports the research of Cancer Center members with reliable low cost centralized media preparation and reagent supply services. To keep users up to date on policies and procedures and to inform them of new products and services, The Media Preparation Facility utilizes an annually printed catalog, bulk e-mail notifications, as well as a facility web site. The Media Preparation Facility has been in operation since 1981 and currently employs one full time laboratory coordinator/supervisor and one lab assistant. The NCI Center Support Grant Review Committee felt that the Media Preparation Facility was a valuable asset of the Cancer Center providing a well organized service at low cost to members. The Media Preparation Facility prepares custom tissue culture media and reagents which would be impossible or too expensive for researchers to purchase from outside vendors. In addition, standard media, antibiotics, animal sera, and various reagents are stocked as pass-through items. These items are purchased in such large volumes that the prices are well below those that would be available to